


【CA】背信者（四）

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【CA】背信者（四）

“我已经回来了，你为什么还要流泪呢？”虽然有些沙哑，但这的的确确是一个无比熟悉的声音。  
亚兹拉斐尔循着声音看过去，克鲁利正斜倚在门框上看着他，好像之前的一切都是一个无伤大雅的恶作剧，就像他经常做的那样，总是会在亚兹拉斐尔真的伤心之前停下，只是这次做的有点过了。  
“克鲁利……”亚兹拉斐尔带着委屈的哭腔，他的眼睛红红的，像极了一只受了委屈，把头埋在翅膀下面的鸽子。这真丢人，他想，克鲁利会发现我竟然被坏人蒙骗了，我相信了那些人说的话，我应该知道克鲁利是不会骗我的。  
克鲁利出征时的链甲和佩剑都不见了，他穿着一身黑色的长袍，下摆已经不知道遭受了什么，已经破烂得不像样子，脚上没有鞋子。没有人知道克鲁利是如何回到这里，又没有惊动任何人地走进了城堡，他变得和之前不太一样了，身上带了一种亚兹拉斐尔说不出来的味道，像被火舌舔过的苹果林，却让人不由自主地想打冷颤。

“他的味道也不太一样了，也许是因为风沙和冷雨。”亚兹拉斐尔被吻住的时候想，“回来的路一定不太好走。”  
克鲁利的体力相对于Omega一如既往地具有压倒性优势，几乎没怎么用力就推倒了亚兹拉斐尔。纯白的睡袍几乎被推到脖子上，露出一对小巧的乳房，Alpha终于放过了对方的嘴唇，又埋头叼住了Omega裸露在空气中的粉嫩的乳头。

亚兹拉斐尔从小到大都过着循规蹈矩的生活，认真听取主的指引，每一次礼拜都做得一丝不苟，直到他遇见了克鲁利。他们非常幸运地在婚姻里找到了真爱，尽管两个人的性格大相径庭，克鲁利不那么喜欢被条条框框控制，亚兹拉斐尔却习惯当一个乖孩子，甚至最开始的时候，连在床上都只能接受唯一合法的传教士体位——当然，婚后克鲁利很快就纠正了他在这方面的过分保守。  
“妻子要凡事服从丈夫。”*  
既然圣经上也是这样要求Omega的，亚兹拉斐尔也就红着脸接受了这一点。克鲁利总是喜欢在他躲藏的时候咬住他的耳垂，恶劣地在亚兹拉斐尔的高潮期唤他“my angel”。

好在克鲁利也足够尊重自己的妻子，很少像现在这样，在白天践行自己的想法，吹灭蜡烛之后，亚兹拉斐尔对那些过分的要求容忍度总是会更高一些。  
现在的亚兹拉斐尔不愿过多表现自己的羞涩，他想尽可能地为对方提供一点慰藉，克鲁利也许经历了一些会令人感到难过的事情，羔羊颤抖着跪在祭坛上，想用自己的身体温暖他。Omega紧闭着眼睛，睫毛不住地抖动，他同样想念丈夫的味道。Alpha的手臂收得很紧，缠得他几乎喘不过气来。舌头和指尖轮番游走，亚兹拉斐尔把头埋进丈夫的颈窝，小声念着那些让人难为情的话。

Alpha的阴茎似乎比之前更胀大了一圈，抵在亚兹拉斐尔窄小的入口，借着一层稀薄的情液向前抵。  
“太疼了。”亚兹拉斐尔低声呜咽着想把克鲁利推远一点，他一点都不不习惯如此粗暴的进入方式。  
张开眼睛的亚兹拉斐尔被眼前的情景吓了一跳——根本没有克鲁利，一条黑背红腹的巨蛇正和他交缠在一起，狰狞丑陋的双头阴茎抵在Omega白嫩的双腿之间。

伯爵夫人的尖叫声惊动了守夜的女佣，她急急忙忙地跑进来，左手护着火焰，给床头的烛台续了一根新的蜡烛。有外人闯入，巨蛇立刻化成一团黑雾，消散在了空气之中。  
“夫人，夫人！”女佣急切的喊声把亚兹拉斐尔从迷失的意识，“天呐！”她不敢置信地捂住嘴。  
“没什么，只是一个噩梦，别担心。”亚兹拉斐尔发现自己只是和一团被子缠在一起，身体上也没有留下任何痕迹，但是刚才那种被裹挟入侵的感觉却无比清晰，他记不清梦里的克鲁利是什么时候变成一个怪物的，只感到一阵头疼。  
他的安慰并没有起到什么效果，“都怪我太难过了，根本没办法掩盖自己的情绪。”亚兹拉斐尔无比自责地想。女佣似乎一并被感染了，一味低着头，不再看他一眼，声音也变得无比阴沉，“你应该立刻去祷告，上帝会指引你。”  
“祷告？”亚兹拉斐尔轻声问了一句。  
“哦？什么？”女佣好像刚刚回过神来，“您当然可以去，但是应该在您的身体恢复之后。”她手脚麻利地为亚兹拉斐尔拍松了枕头，随手扣住了床头的镜子。“天快亮了，您现在想吃点东西吗？”

“我应该再睡一会儿。”亚兹拉斐尔声音沙哑，眼泪把喉咙里的水分也一并带走了。女佣退出房间之后，他立刻伸手打开了被阖上的镜子，“上帝啊……”镜子里的Omega完全没有了往日的模样，疲惫和悲伤占满了那双绿色的眼睛，睫毛无力地维持着一个挺翘的弧度……亚兹拉斐尔觉得自己嘴角不再上翘的样子非常难看，更重要的是他的头发，他的头发竟然在一夜之间变得花白。  
“这不重要了。”亚兹拉斐尔这样想着，又拿手掌按了按眼睛，他本来有一头深色的卷发，它们总是蓬松又柔软，他们抱住对方的时候克鲁利最喜欢用手指梳弄他的头发。  
他抱着被子在床上缩成一小团，“克鲁利不会回来了，他甚至都不会变成一条蛇……”亚兹拉斐尔嗅着被子上极其浅淡的苹果木香，“连这个都快消失了。”  
他难过地想着。


End file.
